


唯物主义者被困雪原时会碰到幽灵吗

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Dynamics, M/M, 十革组 - Freeform, 苏维埃母亲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 何谓祸不单行：论带着孩子被困雪原时遇见本该死了的前任是种怎样的体验。
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 沙苏
Kudos: 2





	唯物主义者被困雪原时会碰到幽灵吗

**Author's Note:**

> 略沙雕。
> 
> ⚠️前方大量泥塑要素请注意⚠️

变形的机舱门在伊利亚·布拉金斯基的第四次重击下终于被捶开一条缝隙。苏联意识体咬着牙用肩膀推开那金属壳子，寒风立刻迎面吹来；他无意识地紧了紧围巾，目测一番舱门与地面的距离，直接跳了下去。

暴露在西伯利亚的严寒中，先前伊利亚与舱门搏斗时就一直与金属撞击声相伴的啼哭马上跟着提高了几个分贝。啼哭声是伊利亚怀里抱着的一个幼儿发出来的——那孩子皮肤极白，还有一头柔软的铂金色头发和紫水晶似的大眼睛，如果不是正扯着嗓子哭、眼睛里盈满泪水，他该是个雪精灵一样可爱的孩子。

伊利亚低头看了一眼怀抱里的幼儿，又回头望向身后已经坠毁的飞机：不幸的是，他和万尼亚是这次事故唯二的幸存者。他先前探过那位飞行员的脉搏，那名人类已经死亡了。

“好了，别哭了，”他低声对孩子说，“在这种地方哭眼泪可是会结冰的。”

他把万尼亚搂得更紧了些，拖着飞机坠落时伤到的一条腿朝前走去。飞机的通讯设备毁坏了，留在原地可等不到救援。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基，是个顶顶固执的意识体。

他从莫斯科出发前，波罗的海三国冒死进谏，说您看，带着一个小孩儿——更别说是幼儿——去西伯利亚出差实在是不太合适，还是把他留下的好，我们也可以帮您照看呀。

伊利亚不听。不仅如此，他坚定了带走万尼亚的心思：他觉得托里斯、爱德华和莱维斯必定没安好心，他们一定是想趁自己不在给万尼亚灌输什么危险的思想!

他从西伯利亚返回前，伊尔库茨克意识体建议坐火车比较保险，而且沿途还能看风景，更别说他还带着个小孩儿。

伊利亚还是不听。不仅如此，他坚定了用飞机的心思：他觉得不能让万尼亚对俄罗斯的风貌了解太多，他毕竟不知道这孩子究竟是个什么性质的意识体，让他知道太多万一长大了不好控制可怎么办！

综上所述，他如今抱着孩子拖着伤腿艰难跋涉、感受着西伯利亚雪原的寒风在脸上狠狠地拍，也只能说是咎由自取。

风也不是单纯的风，还裹着些从地面上卷起的雪花，但伊利亚的脸部皮肤在严寒下已经感觉不到雪花带来的那一点刺痛了。摆在他面前的难题不是迷路，毕竟与土地联系的意识体在自己的国境内能够感知到方向；真正的艰难在于，他只有一条完好的腿，还带着万尼亚。

万尼亚还在哭，但比起之前响亮的啼哭声已经减弱下去不少，变成了绵绵不断的抽噎。他的脸蛋冻得通红；虽然这孩子也是诞生在俄罗斯大地上的意识体，可他毕竟太幼小了。伊利亚停下脚步，改为单手抱着万尼亚——孩子本能地握紧小拳头，抓紧了保护者的衣服——用空出的手解下自己的围巾给他围上。

唯物主义者不祈祷，但伊利亚仍旧希望不要出现什么暴风雪给他的求生之路提高难度。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基，是个运气不咋地的意识体。

于是在他遵循本能朝自己感知到的人类群聚点行进的过程中，雪原上狂风突起，巴掌大的雪如大波伞降兵从空中扑了下来。

伊利亚憋回去一声骂。他又低头看了一眼万尼亚，那孩子冻得缩成一团显得更小了，而让伊利亚心里一紧的是孩子脸蛋上的红色已经褪去，变得有些发青。

他抱着万尼亚停住脚步，一时间不知如何是好。在俄罗斯冻毙的冤魂不计其数，可是真要他亲眼看着自己收养的孩子也经历这个吗？

的确，万尼亚不是个普通的孩子，而是和他相同的意识体，即使真的冻死大概也能复活。何况伊利亚把这孩子留在身边，也是担忧这样一个“新的”意识体出现是否昭示着什么他不愿承认的命运——那就算这个厄运的象征死在寒风中又怎么样呢？

可是万尼亚也是个依赖着伊利亚、会抓着他的衣服生怕自己被抛下的孩子。伊利亚注视着他，看到的却是那些在严酷的寒冬死在哭泣的母亲们怀中的孩子。也是他的孩子们……

于是苏维埃竟然也像那些绝望的母亲们一样，解开大衣的扣子将万尼亚包裹进去贴在了胸口上，试图以自己的体温温暖他。他紧紧搂着胸前的孩子，低下头轻轻吻了一下他铂金的发顶：“再坚持一会儿，万涅奇卡。我保证……”

可他能保证什么呢？伊利亚在风中不得不眯着眼眺望，目力所及之处不过是惨白苍茫。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基是个运气不咋地的意识体。

不过，他同时也是个有丰富绝境逢生经验的意识体。

当漫天的风雪几乎遮蔽了他的视线、因严寒自愈速度缓慢的伤腿几乎拖垮他的身躯，伊利亚注意到，视野里有什么东西在移动。

而且此物距离他还越来越近了——伊利亚基本能够肯定，那是个直立行走的生物。

但他还不敢抱太大的希望：万一这是头特立独行的熊呢？毕竟这种天气里也没有哪个正常思维的人类会出来晃悠。

他不禁把万尼亚抱得更紧了一些，腾出一只手放在了挂在腰间的枪上——

该生物接近了他的三米之内！

伊利亚震惊了，作为一名唯物主义者他向来对西伯利亚大脚雪怪的传说嗤之以鼻，但这该如何解释他面前浑身雪白的雄壮人形生物！然而在危机中他已无暇思考是否能用生物科学解决民俗传说与唯物主义信仰之间的矛盾，而是径直举起手中的枪直接开始朝雪怪射击！

不幸的是，或许是因为他抱着万尼亚无法专心，或许是严寒影响了他手指的灵活，或许是风雪阻隔了他的视线，雪怪没有被击中！不仅如此他还大喊一声：“你在干什么啊！”

伊利亚扣动扳机的动作僵硬了。这雪怪会说话！难道他其实是个人类？

就在他犹豫的当口，雪怪已经逼到了他面前：“我还想着这种天气怎么会有人在这里，结果你居然直接开——伊利亚？！”

伊利亚愣住了。在这种距离下他终于分辨出，眼前的“雪怪”不过是个从头到脚都裹着白色的毛毡帽、围巾、皮毛外套和靴子，只露出一双金色眼睛的人类。

不，或许不是人类！知道他的名字、直呼他名字不带任何头衔还长着金色的眼睛，世界上哪有这么巧的事情！

可伊利亚明明记得在内战中击溃高尔察克的时候就把他踹进了——

“雪怪”卸下了肩上的猎枪瞄住伊利亚：“你怎么追到这里的！！！多少年了为什么你还不肯放过我！！！”

伊利亚看着枪口。

眼前这人，到底是死后复活了，还是死后变成了幽灵？

但总之不愧是俄罗斯帝国，一天内居然能两次冲击他的唯物主义信仰！

“斯捷潘，你的自我中心这么多年了还没治好？”他翻了个白眼，“我不是来找你的。把枪放下，别吓着孩子。”

“孩子？”斯捷潘·布拉金斯基的目光，终于落在了被伊利亚搂在胸前的可怜幼儿上。

此时，寒风猎猎，雪花飘飘，数十年未见的两名意识体注视着对方，其中一名还抱着个无辜儿童。

雪花不语，天地无言。

终于，斯捷潘颤声开口：“这孩子……你生的？”

“啊？”伊利亚一时没反应过来。

“是我的吗？”斯捷潘的声音抖得更厉害了，他甚至放低了自己的枪管，“什么时候有的？你怎么……你怎么从来没说过呢！”

伊利亚举枪就射。

“你到底为什么还活着？”跟着斯捷潘深一脚浅一脚雪中跋涉的伊利亚还是忍不住开口问。

虽然俄罗斯帝国和他势不两立，但伊利亚也明白保留革命火种的重要性。比起带着万尼亚在风雪中孤立无援的悲惨前景，斯捷潘口中“可以歇脚的木屋”竟该死的有诱惑力！

这不是向封建地主屈服，伊利亚说服自己，只是他现在需要一个落脚地！

“你说话不累吗？”走在前头带路的斯捷潘声音隔着围巾传出来有些闷，“等到了地方再说！”

他走的速度倒是不快，不知是不是注意到了伊利亚有点一瘸一拐。于是他们又在沉默中前行了一会儿，直到斯捷潘再度开口：“这样走得太慢了，要不孩子给我抱吧。”

“你做梦！”伊利亚条件反射地把万尼亚抱紧了。

斯捷潘摇了摇头：“你至于吗？跟护崽子的熊妈妈似的。”

前帝俄似乎依旧沉浸在有关万尼亚出身的荒谬幻想中不可自拔，要不是腿还没好伊利亚非把他踹进雪地里不可。

而当他得以望见木屋的轮廓时，也同时听到了狗叫声。

两只哈士奇远远向他们奔来，先是绕着斯捷潘的腿一边转圈一边狂摇尾巴，然后就冲向了伊利亚，对他不友善地吠叫起来。

“安静！”斯捷潘呵斥道，“你们鼻子坏了？闻不出这是我妻——亲戚吗？”

伊利亚没注意到他中途改口。他盯着那两只哈士奇湛蓝的眼睛和肌肉结实的身躯：“你居然还养狗？”

“怎么了？”

“没什么，这犬种挺适合你的。”伊利亚真诚道。

木屋里生起了火。屋子面积不是很大，家具却相当齐全，有壁炉、小小的灶台、木桌、椅子和一张木床。这张床此刻被伊利亚毫不客气地占据，他还抱着万尼亚，将腿搭在床铺上等待它自愈。当斯捷潘带着从小仓库里取来的食材推门而入，他就迫不及待地提问：“所以你到底为什么还活着？我记得当时把你扔进安加拉河之前是确认过你断了气的。”

帝俄露出一个颇为讽刺的微笑。没有围巾遮面，伊利亚终于再度看到那张多年未见的面孔——虽然他们的容貌近乎一致，他却总觉得斯捷潘要比自己长得稍微典雅精致些，或许是气质的原因。“当然了，不确认我死了你可不会放心，”帝俄从灶台旁拿起一把刀在手里掂了掂，尽管身处简陋的木屋中做着这种动作，他的声音却依旧丝滑得让伊利亚想到曾经沙皇的宫殿中那些华丽的锦缎和天鹅绒。“拜你所赐我确实是死了挺久，沉在冷冰冰的河床上。不过么，后来我听到有人说，‘你还有用’。”

“什么？”伊利亚皱眉。

“我知道你不信这些，”帝俄竟然剁起了土豆来，“那是基辅罗斯的声音。我也不清楚具体是怎么回事——但他絮絮叨叨了一些类似于我们的历史和文化依旧是人类需要的东西之类的废话，所以即使不再是国家意识体也还有别的使命，”他接着开始剁白菜，“于是，我留在了这里。”

“就这么简单？”

“就这么简单。”

“那这么多年你是怎么生存下来的？没有人帮过你？”伊利亚并不买账。

这下斯捷潘给了他一个结结实实的不满眼神：“你不会忘了，在成为帝国之前我也的确过着苦日子吧？冬妮娅难道没给你讲过我们以前一起辛苦种地的历史？”

伊利亚不禁想象了一下帝俄自己动手开垦荒地、建造房屋、种菜养狗的情景，并且忍不住微笑了起来。“所以你回归了劳动人民的生活。好极了。”

斯捷潘翻了个白眼：“你当我想吗？没有身份证明连采购都成问题，几十年待在这种穷乡僻壤，连外界状况都是偶尔派地精出去帮忙打探——”

“你又在说什么鬼话。”

“斯拉夫巫术。哦可闭嘴吧，我知道你不信。你真不打算带着孩子到这边烤烤火？”

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基之所以对自己生存故事的具体细节避而不谈，很大一部分原因是他自己也不知道自己是怎么存活下来的。

被伊利亚踹进安加拉河后，死去的帝俄随着河水的方向一路漂流，却没有足够的好运被冲上岸。他在冰冷的水中泡着，虽然中途受到祖先的感召以历史文化的载体而非国家意识体的新状态复活，却因为没有氧气不幸再度溺死。

斯捷潘就这样保持着尸体的状态随着河流沉浮，直到数年后偶然被冲去一段较浅的、常有醉汉失足掉入的河沟，他悲惨的命运才终于被打破。

一位负责打捞溺死醉汉的捞尸人，在打捞醉汉尸体的过程中把斯捷潘也捞了上来。

当阳光再次照耀在他的身体上、氧气再次充满他的肺部，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基终于成功重生。

他睁开眼睛，仰躺着观察周围的世界，然后闭上眼睛感谢上帝眷顾。

再然后，他趁捞尸人还在河沟边上忙活，撒丫子逃进了旁边的小树林。

当那位可怜的捞尸人回过头来，便发现自己刚捞上来的尸体不翼而飞，而地面上留下一串湿乎乎的脚印。

捞尸人吓得一边大骂脏话一边高呼列宁同志保佑。

这便是某个西伯利亚偏远小村中，“雪僵尸”传说的由来。

“那孩子吃什么？”斯捷潘问，他的目光若有所指地落在伊利亚的胸膛，“不会要吃奶吧？”

这为他招来了来自苏维埃的全力弹脑门：“你有点常识没有？！给他喝汤！”

“哪有你这样做妈妈的——”

“我！不是！他妈！！！”伊利亚气得直拍桌子，“男人又不能生孩子！”

“可你不是人，”斯捷潘为了避免桌子被他掀翻也按住桌面，“意识体可是能做到很多人类做不到的事。”

“你再胡说八道信不信我扭断你的脖——”

坐在伊利亚大腿上的万尼亚哇的一声哭了起来。

此时他们围坐在斯捷潘的木桌旁边，桌面上摆着帝俄亲手烹饪的一锅红菜汤。在经历了飞机坠毁和雪原求生后这样一锅温暖的汤正可以抚慰遭难者的心情，但这种体贴的行为却让伊利亚几乎怀疑斯捷潘是不是有所阴谋。不过当万尼亚哭起来，他就暂时抛开了对斯捷潘动机的揣测及对斯捷潘智商的批判，专心安慰起被吓到的幼儿来。“抱歉，万尼亚，我不该那么大声讲话，”他抚摸着孩子的小脑袋，“但你要知道这根本上是对面那个混——那个无礼之徒的错。”

斯捷潘很想翻一个白眼，但是眼前这幅场景给了他一个更好的主意：“你以前还嘲笑他们叫我Mother Russia，但你现在不是比我像母亲多了！”趁伊利亚再次掀桌前他补问了一句，“所以这孩子叫什么？”

“伊万，”伊利亚轻轻摇晃自己的手腕，把它从孩子的两只小手中解脱出来，“但是平时就叫万尼亚。”

斯捷潘摇了摇头：“这种烂大街的名字果然是你的品味。”

“他是我的，”伊利亚抬了一下下巴，“所以我爱叫什么就叫什么。”斯捷潘古怪的目光让他意识到自己刚说的话有些歧义，于是立刻澄清，“我是说，他是我捡的！”

“行吧，”斯捷潘耸了耸肩，给他盛了碗汤递过来——碗似乎是用石头做的。“就当是你捡的吧。你捡到他多久了？”

“这与你无关。”

斯捷潘金色的眼睛流露出意味深长的神色：“你知道我是什么意思。”

伊利亚沉默不语，接着转移了话题：“今晚我们只能在你这里借住。明天一早就出发，回莫斯科去。”

“这么迫不及待？”

“我可不像你这么悠闲。”苏维埃语调尖刻。

“好吧，好吧，”帝俄举起双手，“毕竟你还忙着跟琼斯对着干。别这么看我，这点消息渠道我还是有的。不过，”他的语调突然酸涩起来，“你该不会是和琼斯生的这——”

伊利亚精准地用勺子丢中了他的脑门。

第二天早晨伊利亚是被狗叫声唤醒的。他的第一反应是伸手去搂万尼亚，扑了个空的时候立刻清醒，猛地坐了起来。

昨夜他和万尼亚、斯捷潘完成了一项高难度任务——成功地一起挤到了斯捷潘的床上。但此时床上只有他一个人。

伊利亚抓起搭在椅子上的外套就冲出了门，然后他看到了一个十分诡异的场景。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基正在前院逗狗。

怀里还抱着万尼亚。

“你在干什么？”伊利亚脱口而出。

“培养一下感情，”帝俄漫不经心道，“毕竟我们都是俄罗斯。”

“把他给我。我们得出发了。”

“别这么着急，”斯捷潘将一块肉干丢给两条哈士奇，“你也不知道距离这里最近的村子怎么走吧？我待会儿告诉你。啊，你看看——弗雷德卡和琼斯基为了一块肉争得多厉害！”

“弗雷德卡和琼斯基？”伊利亚注视着两条哈士奇气势汹汹地争抢，“你给自己的狗取这种名字？”

“别装得你不喜欢似的，我又不是完全不了解时局。再说你不觉得这种狗确实很像他？”

伊利亚忍不住微笑：“这也算是你少有做好事的例子了。”

“我昨天收留你不算做好事？”斯捷潘冷哼一声，“好了，跟我来——有样东西我想让你看看。”

跟随斯捷潘往木屋后的树林里深入时伊利亚一直忍不住回头看他们已经走了多远，再低头看自己的手表——然而他发觉表针早已停止了走动。

他狠狠盯着前方斯捷潘的背影——诡计多端的帝俄竟然抱走了万尼亚威胁他！

但是当他看着万尼亚趴在斯捷潘肩头、用两只小手抓着帝俄的衣服，紫水晶般澄澈的双眼眨巴着看向自己继而发出咯咯的笑声时，伊利亚又感到一种奇异的、希望这场林中跋涉一直进行下去的心情。若时间停留在此刻，就像他的手表……

不，他一定是睡蒙了才会这么想。

“好了，就是这里！”斯捷潘的声音染上一丝不易察觉的雀跃，他回头看向伊利亚，金色的双眸闪烁着光彩，然后他单手抱住万尼亚、另一只手仿若某种电视节目主持人般戏剧性地张开，“看吧，我辛苦创造的杰作！”

伊利亚顺着他手臂的方向望去，继而目瞪口呆。

前方是一片林中空地，而空地上摆着一座巨大的冰雕。

伊利亚绝不会认错。那是一个缩小版的、极致还原的克里姆林宫。

“我按照记忆里的样子做的，”斯捷潘骄傲道，“或许会有些差异，但你不能否认她漂亮极了，是不是？”

“你怎么做到的？”伊利亚忍不住问。

“别忘了我拥有多少出类拔萃的艺术家，”斯捷潘揉了揉怀里万尼亚的头发，“但是作为意识体可很少有时间做这种事。况且我也弄不到什么书读，你知道这样的生活有多无聊吗？现在我终于可以追求自己的爱好——”

伊利亚流露出怜悯的神情：“我已经充分明白你有多寂寞了。真是一场悲剧。”他微笑起来。

他本以为斯捷潘会因此暴怒，然而帝俄竟然只是叹息道：“所以你知道看到你和这个小家伙的时候我是什么心情吗？我原本只是听地精们说有飞机坠毁所以想去捞点零件的。”

“别演戏了。”伊利亚说。

“我没有，”斯捷潘定定注视着他，“好吧，也许这是演戏。但你也不能否认——”

伊利亚挪开目光，望向冰雕的克里姆林宫：“我得回去了。”

一时间树林中唯有风掠过树枝的轻响。万尼亚有一搭没一搭地拨弄着斯捷潘皮毛大衣肩头的部分。

伊利亚突然有了个想法。

“你说你很寂寞对吧，”他对斯捷潘说，“那么这样好了。这孩子就交给你养。”

斯捷潘朝后退了一步：“你说什么？”

“这是双赢，”伊利亚平静道，“有他在你能有个伴，我也能少个麻烦。”

“你这么说万尼亚可会伤心。”斯捷潘抗议。

伊利亚嗤笑一声：“一个国家不能有两个意识体。但如果他和你留在这种地方，不接触任何政治和新闻，一直作为普通人生活，我将来也没必要真的把他——处理掉。”

“你也够无情的，”斯捷潘轻轻捏了一下万尼亚的脸蛋，孩子正困顿地眨着眼，似乎快要睡着了。“当然了，这孩子确实很可爱。不过我凭什么要为你的要求加倍努力地工作？养个孩子可不是件容易事。”

“养不起就把他扔了——选择在你。总之，那不会是我的责任。”

“我的上帝！你竟然就这样把责任推卸给已经退休的意识体？！”

“所以你养不养？”伊利亚抄起双手。

“好吧，好吧！”斯捷潘再次叹气，万尼亚已经趴在他肩头沉入了香甜的睡眠。“不过，如果你还记得特洛伊的帕里斯，伊廖沙——他被预言会招致特洛伊的毁灭并因此被丢弃山中，但命运还是让他活了下来——”

“我不相信那一套，”伊利亚说，“你又不是不知道。”

当弗雷德卡和琼斯基奔跑着迎接他们从树林中归来的主人时，两条哈士奇发觉进入树林的有三个人，回来的却只有两个。

“是啊，”斯捷潘说，“他知道去村子的路线后直接就走了。真是没有心。”

他抱着依然睡得香甜的万尼亚走进木屋里。床铺上的被褥还保持着伊利亚早上起来时没来得及整理的模样，斯捷潘看了一会儿，还是把被子铺平，轻轻将孩子放在床上。

或许他该着手给万尼亚造个单独的小床了。

嗯，关于孩子的教育问题伊利亚还说了什么来着？不要让他接触政治和新闻？

那么该做什么就很明显了！斯捷潘决定明天就进城多买几份报纸，然后赶快教万尼亚识字读报。

再过大约三十年，成长为青年模样的伊万·布拉金斯基会来跟他道别，前往莫斯科寻找伊利亚、完成自己命定的任务；而在伊万离开后不久，斯捷潘也会收拾行装前去莫斯科——

“死是肯定的，”他还会如此自言自语，“那么唯一的问题也就是去哪里捡尸了。”

**（完）**

**附录**

在万尼亚的表观年龄长到相当于人类儿童五岁后的某一天，他向斯捷潘提出了这样一个问题。

“爸爸，你的眼睛为什么变颜色了呢？以前，我记得是红色的……”

斯捷潘眨了一下眼，然后迅速反应了过来。

“可怜的万涅奇卡！你当时还小，不记得也情有可原……但是，”他郑重地按住万尼亚的双肩，“要知道，红眼睛的那个不是我，而是你妈妈！”

“我妈妈！”

“是的，喏——就是报纸上这个人。”

万尼亚似乎受到了极大的冲击，他眼神迷茫，很久之后才犹犹豫豫道：“但是，为什么妈妈没有跟我们一起呢？”

“这就是个很长很悲伤的故事了，”斯捷潘沉痛摇头，“一开始你妈妈有了你都没有告诉我，不仅如此，他认为我妨碍他追求权力，把我扔进了河里！”

“怎么能这样！”

“还好我没有死，并且在这里隐居起来。巧的是，后来我又遇上了遭遇空难流落到这里的你妈妈——当时他还带着你呢！虽然他对我如此残忍，但我看到你们孤儿寡母的凄惨模样还是动了恻隐之心，把你们带回了这里；然而你妈妈还是无情地离开了，甚至还抛弃了你！”

“不，为什么！为什么他不要我了呢！”万尼亚的眼睛里已经盈满了泪水。

“所以你要尽快长大，好早些去找他讨个说法！”斯捷潘严肃道。

万尼亚擦干眼泪，用力点头。

那时的斯捷潘没有料到，他扭曲的儿童教育将会导致伊万·布拉金斯基在面对亚瑟·柯克兰时将其称为阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的妈咪并导致一场外交事故。不过这就是后话了。


End file.
